


Strings of Gravity

by Kelsey_Fantasy



Series: Steve & Bucky monthly challenge [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, February - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Waves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelsey_Fantasy/pseuds/Kelsey_Fantasy
Summary: My fanart to Steve/Bucky February's Monthly Challenge





	Strings of Gravity

My contribution to the monthly challenge on /r/stevebucky/.

 

February's Theme: Waves

 

February is a month of cold waves in the Northern Hemisphere and heat waves in the Southern Hemisphere, either one of which might inspire anyone to pick up and head for a nice tropical beach to catch some waves. Of course, there are other types of waves as well: electromagnetic waves, sound waves, tidal waves, waves of greeting or of farewell, Mexican waves, wavy hair…

 

My inspiration and base image is gravitational waves and how Steve and Bucky time and time again gravitate toward each other.  

 


End file.
